


When You’re Gone

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: A story from GIR’s POV





	When You’re Gone

When you are gone, I feel empty inside. I feel so lonely, and I need you to fill that void. But you are never here when I need you most, and it makes me sad whenever I find myself thinking about this. It hurts me when you do this, Master. Did you not know that you are a part of me? 

I want you to come home. To come back to me. I want to make you waffles and biscuits, and I want you to watch The Angry Monkey Show with me, like we used to. What happened to those times, Master? Where did they go? You would sit next to me, and we would share snacks sometimes, and you would comment on how ridiculous and stupid my choice of entertainment was.

But I never minded the criticism, Master. Just as long as you were near, I knew that everything would be okay. I would cuddle up to you on the couch, and you would shove me away, commenting on how germ-ridden and filthy I was from being outside all day. But I know that deep down, you appreciate my company, even if you will never say so out loud. 

I wish you were here with me now. I wish you would walk through the door, muttering your usual things about Dib, and those horrible humans that you have such strong loathing for. I always feel so excited when you come home, and I would run up to you and hug you, though you would shove me away from you then, as you do every time I try to show you affection and love. 

You have been gone for a long time. Why won’t you come back? I miss you so much, and that feeling only grows stronger each day that we are apart. It has become a regular thing now, and the more time I spend with you, the angrier you seem to be, and it saddens me that I do not know the proper way to comfort you whenever you are in this mood. 

You would not accept my offer of food, or the distractions that I create to get your mind away from whatever it is that’s bothering you at that time. My methods only seem to create more stress for you, and only make you even angrier. You never relax, you are always working on your plans and inventing things. You don’t ever have time for me, Master. 

I try to keep you happy and entertained, so that you never become bored or tired of this place that we call home now. You never appreciate my efforts, but I doubt that you even know of my true intentions, anyway. If only I could find some way to tell you how I feel, but I can’t, because I am trapped forever inside this shell. You and I are inseparable, we are two sides of the same coin, as the humans say.

I need you, and you need me. Neither of us can survive without the other. We need each other. I am very much like you, Master. I am also defective, in a way, and if you would just accept my company and open your eyes, you would see that my love for you is genuine. I truly do care about you, but in my current state, I am unable to convey this message to you in a verbal sense, a way that you would understand. I am afraid that you may never know these things, as blind to them as you are.

I love you unconditionally, and you return my feelings with hatred and contempt. You don’t seem to care for me, and I have come to believe that if I just decided to end my meaningless existence, that you would not care one little bit. You would merely shrug and think, “Well, he chose his fate.” 

You put your mission above everything else. You think that invading this planet is far more important than I am, when in reality, I am just like every other creature who resides here. I deserve to be loved, too. I deserve affection and attention, safety and protection. Am I not worthy of these things, Master? 

I am not like you. I am different in some ways. I am care-free, I am happy, and I do not care much for your purpose here. I only want what’s best for you, Master. I want you to be happy, too, and I feel as though I am failing you. I wish you would tell me what to do, what you wanted. What can I do to make you happy? You’re always so angry. I don’t like seeing you so distressed.

Please tell me what you need.


End file.
